tmntfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Jhong Lee
Overview Anastasia ‘Angel’ Jhong Lee is the cousin of Casey, Keeper of the Great Power and a Ninja. The Prophecy Angel was really born at the beginning of time. It’s was really her spirit. She was the first child born of the world and resembling a baby she floated around in space. She crash landed on earth and was discovered by the Ninja Tribunal. They took her and raised her as their own. They trainer in the way of the Ninja and everything Mystic and soon she surpassed even them. While everyone was happy, one watched her carefully. It was the original Oroku Saki and he too was happy. The child, who they named Dàguó, meaning Great Power, was growing up to be a great force. One day, while she was playing with the ducks in the pond at the temple, he went to a secret part of the temple to see what the Prophecy would say about her. Turns out he was right; Dàguó would be a great force. Nothing would be compared to her and nothing will stop her power. He soon starts to make a plan to turn her over to her side. But soon other people would hear of her. A powerful demon hearing about her attacked the temple. He saw her as a rival and wanted her gone. The Tribunal protected her and fought him but the demon made a secret deal with Saki. Saki became the Tengu Shredder and attacked Dàguó’s nursery. The Tribunal tried to protect her but they had a hard time defeating him. Dàguó, fighting unleashed a massive amount of magic and power that destroyed everything expect that she held dear. She then fell into a coma. The Ninja Tribunal sealed away his body in a casket and hid it away, as well as his separated helmet and gauntlet. The Ninja Tribunal began a seemingly eternal watch to make sure the three artifacts would never be reunited, as doing so would revive the Tengu Shredder. But something horrible happened, the Heralds, poisoned the medicine that the Tribunal was giving to Dàguó. They blamed her for their master dying and so poisoned her. She died and the Tribunal was greatly depressed and buried her under her favorite cherry Tree. They started to go back to their duties but something stopped them. A Prophecy came out talking about Dàguó. Her spirit will inhabit a unborn child and this baby will be even stronger then she was supposed to be. So the Tribunal added another task to their ‘jobs’. To watch over the Casket and to find the child. They thought that it would be born of a fateful ninja but it was born to the last person they expected. A millionaire’s daughter… Anastasia ‘Angel’ Jhong Lee Birth Young Life Finding Out Heir The horrible Day On her own Quest to Find Family TMNT Learning of Powers Ninja Training Meeting The Shredder Into the Light Romeo Learning More Future Coming Back Aftermath The Big Day The Announcement Endings Diary Appearance When Angel meets the TMNT she is 16 years old. She has chocolate skin, green eyes and black hair with purple highlights. When she uses her powers her eyes glow purple and her hands glow too. When she speaks her voice sounds like several voices in one. Her normal civilian outfit is a purple halter top, dark blue minni skirt and wedged sandals. Her hair is in a single pony tail but the hair is braided into 6 braids and 2 bands fall. Her most common ninja suit is a black sleeveless cat suit and black boots. She has black detached sleeves that form into fingerless gloves. One her palm is a purple circle where she is able to focus her powers. Her hair is in a long single braid tied with a purple. She lets 2 bangs fall Personality Powers, Abilities and Items Relationships Angel has a lot of relationships and they are all different. Angel’s mother’s favorite color was red and her father’s favorite color was Blue. Put those together and you get Purple, Angel’s favorite color. Mother Angel had a very strong bond with her mother before she died. It was her mother that died first because she was defending Angel. Father Abua Romeo TMNT Mikey Leo Raph Dony Splinter Casey April Oroku Saki Karai Saki Angel has a very strong rivalry with Karai. Karai was there when Angel’s parents died and she watched The Shredder strike her parents. AsS they got older that hate got only stronger, mostly in Angel. Triva * Category:Female Category:Ninja Category:Rich